Il suffit d'un contact
by Raven Howl
Summary: Alors que Spock étrangle Jim, le Vulcain crée une connexion mentale entre eux. Il voit alors tout ce que le jeune homme à traverser et apprend que ce dernier, éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Scène de Star Trek XI de J.J Abrams. One Shot


**_Disclaimer : _**_Ces personnages appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry et à la franchise de S.F Star Trek, je ne tire aucun droit dessus_

**_Note : _**_L'histoire se passe dans Star Trek 2009 de J.J Abrams, lorsque James Tibérius Kirk et Montgomery Scott retournent dans l'Enterprise grâce au Spock du futur. C'est ma propre vision de la scène, peut-être ne serez-vous pas de mon avis. Il n'y a pas de scène hot mais si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre homme, ne la lisez pas._

* * *

**_Il suffit d'un contact_**

_Chekov prévint le Capitaine suppléant Spock, d'une étrange présence dans la salle des turbines hydrauliques. Ce dernier lui demanda un affichage vidéo afin de pouvoir constater les faits. Il y avait quelqu'un. En fait, il y avait deux personnes. Il n'eut pas le temps de les discerner, car ils quittèrent le champ de vision de la caméra en moins de deux minutes. Spock appuya sur un des boutons pour donner un ordre simple. _

_**-Intrus en salle des machines, les phaseurs sur paralysie.**_

_A cet ordre, toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Spock se remit droit comme un piquet, attendant patiemment l'arriver des envahisseurs, et jouant avec ses doigts derrière son dos. Sulu et Chekov se regardèrent un moment. Ces mouvements ressemblaient à ceux d'un homme tendu, stressé et qui savait parfaitement, que ces intrus n'en étaient pas. Uhura accompagna leur interrogation d'un haussement de sourcil, tandis que le Docteur McCoy, s'interrogea sur le pire des scénarios. C'est alors que le sas s'ouvrit sur un expulsé, James Tibérius Kirk, accompagné d'un réel inconnu à la chevelure presque inexistante et trempé de la tête aux pieds. Ils étaient tenus fermement par deux agents de Starfleet, qui n'avaient pas un regard très sympathique. L'équipage dans la salle, réprima un bruit de stupéfaction, non seulement parce que Jim était revenu à bord, mais aussi, parce qu'ils étaient en pleine distorsion et que tout cela était impossible. Spock les rejoignit sur le haut des marches. _

_**-Qui êtes-vous ? **__S'enquit-il en regardant l'inconnu de ses yeux noirs. _

_Un peu intimidé, le nouveau bredouilla un morceau de phrase mais Jim le coupa, répondant à sa place. _

_**-Il est avec moi …**_

_**-Nous voyageons en vitesse de distorsion, comment avez-vous pu vous téléporter à bord ?**_

_C'était la question à laquelle tout le monde voulait une réponse. Jim le vit de suite à la lueur qu'ils avaient au fond des yeux. Il sourit et arbora un regard hautain. _

_**-C'est vous le génie à vous de me le dire.**_

_**-Je suis le Capitaine suppléant, répondez à ma question. **_

_Jim esquissa un nouveau sourire. Rendre Spock furax n'avait jamais été aussi plaisant. Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien du blond, il se tourna vers l'inconnu, en train de se laver les oreilles avec le bord de sa manche. Toute l'eau était rentrée à l'intérieur et c'était vraiment désagréable. _

_**-Faîtes-vous parti de Starfleet ?**_

_**-Euh … eh bien … oui. Vous auriez pas une serviette ? **__Bégaya le nouveau. _

_**-Répondez à ma question, ou vous passerez au tribunal pour insubordination. **_

_L'intimidation avait l'air de marcher et le garçon trempé allait répondre, quand Jim lui ordonna de ne rien dire. Un pli se forma sur le haut du front de Spock et il se pinça la lèvre inférieur. Une fois de plus, il les menaça pour que l'un d'eux lui donne une réponse concrète à ce qu'il demandait, mais le nouveau obéit à Jim, en faisant un petit clin d'œil très peu courtois à Spock. Le blond s'avança vers le Vulcain et traversa son périmètre d'intimité, le provoquant à la fois verbalement et physiquement. Sa peau n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et il pouvait déjà ressentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. _

_**-C'est quoi votre problème Spock ? Votre mère vient de décéder, votre planète a été détruite et vous n'êtes pas touché ? **__Souffla-t-il à l'oreille du Vulcain. _

_**-Ne pensez pas m'affecter avec de tels mots, l'Enterprise est sous ma responsabilité et je parviendrais à diriger cette opération. Ne vous méprenez pas. **_

_**-C'est pourtant vous qui disiez que la peur était nécessaire, pour commander. **_

_Jim se souvint alors de cette fameuse journée où il avait été accusé de tricherie par ce même personnage aux oreilles pointues. Il avait été suspendu jusqu'à la délibération des juges, sans Bones, il n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans l'Enterprise … quoique. _

_**-Vous l'avez vu comme moi non ? Vous avez vu la puissance de leur vaisseau ?**_

_**-Je l'ai vu en effet … **_

_**-Et vous avez peur ou non ? **_

_**-Vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la leçon sur les biens faits des émotions.**_

_**-Ça fait quoi de ne jamais ressentir de peine, de colère ou même un besoin viscéral de venger la femme qui vous a mis au monde ? **_

_**-Arrêtez … **_

_**-Vous n'éprouverez rien, ça vous a pas affecté un millième de seconde ? Vous l'avez jamais aimé … **_

_Là, c'était la goutte de trop. Spock ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre le cadet proférait de telle chose qui allait complètement à l'encontre de son ressentit. Dans un élan de rage incontrôlée, le Vulcain envoya son poing contre la joue de Jim qui perdit l'équilibre avant de se recevoir un nouveau coup dans le ventre. Un peu pris par surprise, le blond tenta de se défendre contre la formidable force de l'homme aux oreilles pointues, mais celle-ci était beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Il réussit à parer deux ou trois coups portés au visage, mais le reste, il se les reçut de plein fouet sans pouvoir réagir. Jim la voyait, cette colère qui animait les yeux de Spock. Elle était si grande, qu'elle aurait pu se propager dans tout l'Enterprise. Il avait réussi, mais à quel prix … il ne savait même pas s'il allait s'en sortir vivant. _

_Un dernier coup suffit à Spock pour le plaquer contre le tableau de bord. Il en profita pour l'empêcher de se relever, et d'une main puissante, se saisit de son cou pour l'étrangler. Jim étouffait sous la pression, sa respiration se faisait plus dure et les battements de son cœur ralentissait. Il tentait de parler pour demander de l'aide, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche à part des sons d'agonie et de douleur. C'est alors que, sans le vouloir, le Capitaine suppléant créa une connexion mentale avec lui. La force de celle-ci était telle, que le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Spock voyait le passé de sa victime, l'absence d'un père et l'amour inexistant d'une mère. Il y avait également, le goût du risque, de l'aventure et en dépit de tout ça, une profonde sensation de solitude. Des soirées au bar, des nuits dans des lits toujours différents, des femmes toujours uniques en leur genre et pourtant, cette sensation de ne jamais être satisfait, de ne faire ça que pour oublier une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et puis, Spock finit par arriver dans la conscience de Jim. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant, affectait le Vulcain avec plus de force et d'ardeur qu'il ne le pensait. Il entendait une phrase qui revenait sans cesse : __**«-Pardonnez-moi Spock … je ne voulais pas dire ça … » **__Jim s'en voulait-il pour ce qu'il venait de faire ? Et puis, une autre phrase s'attaqua au cerveau de Spock, lui provoquant une étrange sensation. C'était une petite partie de la conscience de Jim qui la répétait sans interruption : __**«-Il faut que je lui dise … il faut que je dise à ce gars aux oreilles pointues, ce fourbe, ce monstre sans sentiment … il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime … »**_

_Spock retira vivement sa main du cou de Jim, qui reprit une respiration plutôt irrégulière au début, puis, peu à peu, elle se stabilisa. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un Spock complètement désarçonné et il le vit sortir de la pièce, sans vraiment entendre ce qu'il disait. Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus, il prit la place du Capitaine, l'annonçant à tout l'équipage alors que le Vulcain se dirigeait vers la salle de téléportation, afin de se retrouver avec lui-même. _

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que c'était-il passé ? Que venait-il de ressentir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans tous les sens dans la tête de Spock, sa logique avait totalement disparue et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux noirs divaguaient sur les plots de téléportation, se souvenant de cet instant comme s'il s'était produit juste à l'instant. En fait, malgré le fait qu'il ne montre absolument aucune once de compassion envers les autres ou même envers lui, Spock avait des sentiments, comme les autres. Il ne voulait simplement pas les montrer, car il pouvait s'agir d'une preuve de faiblesse qui se retournerait contre lui. Mais le visage de sa mère se tournant vers lui, juste avant de tomber à l'intérieur de Vulcain, lui restait gravé telle une image figée qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Alors qu'il sombrait dans un sentiment plus intense que la colère, la tristesse, Jim se présenta à lui. _

_**-Spock ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? **__Lui demanda-t-il, se doutant de la réponse. _

_**-...**_

_**-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai été … enfin, il fallait que je reprenne le commandement de l'Enterprise, c'était le seul moyen de le faire et … **_

_**-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier Capitaine, c'est moi qui ai fait une erreur. **_

_Impressionné par cet aveu, Jim grimpa les trois marches qui séparaient le sol des plots de téléportation, avant de se poster devant le Vulcain, qui fixait celui où devait atterrir sa mère, avec des yeux emplis de tristesse. _

_**-Je ne sais pas ce que font les Vulcains lorsqu'ils perdent un membre de leur famille, mais elle était humaine, et nous lui accorderons des funérailles digne de ce nom, une fois que nous serons rentrés. **__Déclara-t-il, espérant faire s'effacer cette mine déconfite du visage si lisse du Vulcain. _

_**-...**_

_**-Spock, reprenez-vous. Nous avons besoin de votre logique et de vos impressions pour la suite des événements. **_

_Jim s'était rapproché de lui et l'avait attrapé par les épaules, provoquant un déclic chez lui. Ses yeux noirs comme les ténèbres se redressèrent vers lui et le blond sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir. Son désir de lui avouer son amour commençait à prendre le dessus. Il devait le faire, mais comment ? Si Spock le rejetait, il n'arriverait pas à le supporter. Et puis, Uhura était amoureuse de lui, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. _

_**-Capitaine. Quand je me suis … enfin, lorsque nous nous sommes battus, j'ai fait inconsciemment, une connexion mentale avec vous, et j'y ai vu votre propre douleur. J'ai du mal à penser que vous ayez vécu tout ça, vous qui semblez si joyeux de nature. Mais ce qui m'a le plus intrigué, c'est cette phrase qui tournait autour de votre conscience : « Je l'aime ». Cette phrase s'adressait-elle directement à … **_

_Jim ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de finir sa phrase, car il le plaqua contre le mur de la salle de téléportation, pour lui voler un baiser. Spock sentit un millier de sentiments et de sensations s'engouffraient à l'intérieur de lui, les siens et ceux de Jim. Cette douceur, à la fois froide, sucré et tendre, Spock n'avait jamais vécu cela de sa vie, et même les lèvres d'Uhura n'avait pas ce goût exquis. Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Jim pour approfondir leur baiser, répondant à la question que devait se poser Jim. Tout deux avaient des sentiments réciproques, malgré la tension qui les liée. Jim passa ses mains sous l'uniforme bleu du Vulcain, tâtant de ses doigts fins et experts, le torse musclé de son compagnon et la pilosité qui y avait élu domicile, s'amusant avec comme s'il s'agissait d'une pelote de laine. Spock, quant à lui, faisait des petites boucles avec les cheveux les plus longs du Capitaine. Puis, ses mains froides descendirent dans la nuque du jeune homme, qui eut un léger frisson. _

_**-Le lieutenant Uhura ne va pas aimer ça … **__Soupira Jim alors qu'il détachait quelque peu ses lèvres de celles du Vulcain. _

_**-Jim … ce que le lieutenant Uhura ne sait pas, ne pourra pas la contrarier.**_

_**-Je ne vous savais pas comme ça Commander … **_

_**-L'amour est un sentiment que les Vulcains comprennent, malgré nos différents avec les émotions humaines, nous pouvons éprouver de l'amour, de la tristesse et de la colère. **_

_Jim esquissa un petit sourire fier et heureux avant d'enlacer son amant de ses bras amoureux. Il souffla dans le cou du brun avant de dire. _

_**-Je t'aime Spock … **_

_**-Il en va de même pour moi Jim.**_

_Le jeune Capitaine ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme de joie et de voler un nouveau baiser à son amant. Sa solitude s'estompa peu à peu, alors qu'il tombait dans les bas-fonds d'un amour merveilleux, qu'il ferait durer jusqu'à sa mort. _


End file.
